Wandering Child
by Pavi's Girl
Summary: Story takes place after the movie. Christine and Raoul have a child that looks like someone they never wished to see again. Now this lost child must find her place in the Opera House with her one friend, An Angel of Music. Please Review!
1. Intro

_**A/N: I do not own the Phantom or any of the characters in this story. I do own Rose. Well not really, I made her up…you get the point!**_

_**Intro**_

Christine and Raoul were wed right away. It was when they started to settle in the De Changy Mansion that Christine decided to tell Raoul the news.

"Raoul honey," Christine started sweetly.

Raoul set down the newspaper he was reading and looked at her. "Yes darling?"

"I'm pregnant," She said it straight out.

Raoul gave her a confused look. The two had just gotten married and had not done anything before.

"I think it's…Erik's." Christine continued hesitantly.

Raoul sighed but then smiled. He was an understanding husband. "We will raise it as our own."

Christine was shocked, but pleased at his calmness.

It wasn't too much longer after that, that Christine began to show. After what seemed like the longest time, Christine went into labor.

Raoul yelled to one of the servants to call the doctor. The maid, Roslyn, scurried to obey.

Doctor Lawrence had been the De Changy doctor for years and once he received the call was at the mansion in minutes.

"I had no idea this was so stressful," Raoul muttered. The doctor would not allow him to accompany Christine while the…process…was in place.

Roslyn gave him a weak smile. She was only 16 and was at a loss for words.

After several hours of pacing, Raoul heard a shrill scream emerge from the room.

"Christine!" he gasped.

The two then heard the muffled cries of a baby. Everything was fine.

"You may enter," the doctor said, minutes later.

"Raoul, it's a girl." Christine said softly. She handed the bundle she was holding to him.

The baby had dark hair for it's age, black, and stunningly green eyes. Her red face was fading into a pale white. It was, without question, Erik's child.

"What is the baby's name?" Dr. Lawrence asked.

"You choose," Raoul told Christine.

She smiled in return. "Rose," she answered after a moment.

"Rose De Changy," Raoul muttered.

The baby blinked then slowly shut her eyes and fell into a soundless sleep.

Rose grew quickly. Too quickly for the liking of Christine and Raoul. As parents they didn't like seeing their little girl grow.

Much to their worries, Rose turned out to be almost exactly like Erik. Her looks were identical and she had his attitude, although she wouldn't kill someone if something didn't turn out her way.

Rose didn't know a thing about her father. She knew Raoul wasn't her real father but her parents told her nothing more. Only that he was still alive.

When Rose was about 14 her mother told them she wanted to return to the Opera House to sing.

"Christine," Raoul gave her a questioning glance.

"Don't worry honey, Madam Giry has reminded me countless number of times that he is gone. It'll be safe." Christine assured.

"Mama," Rose started slowly.

"Yes?" She turned her sparkling eyes on her daughter.

"Who is…he?" Rose asked.

Christine's smile dropped into a frown.

"Is it…my father?" Rose continued cautiously.

"No dear, just a ghost of the past." Christine gave her a smile that Rose knew was false.

"Oh," Rose turned back to what she was writing.

"I think you should," Raoul said.

"Really?" Christine's grin had returned.

"Of course," he smiled back at his wife.

It was settled. Christine was returning to the Opera House with her new family.

**So, what'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Please review. I know there's not much to it, but I PROMISE it's going to go…somewhere. It's hard to review the first chappie of a story I know, just tell me what ya thought. THANKS!**


	2. The Phantom of the Opera

A/N: Here we have Chappie 1. It's kinda fast paced yes. Or maybe I'll have to change some things later. Yeah, I might. Oh, by the way, this is from Rose's point of view.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Phantom of the Opera**

"Rose!" Madam Giry, my ballet instructer snapped.

"Sorry Madam," I mumbled. I really hated being in ballet. We'd been living at the Opera House for only a few months and already I was the worst of the ballerinas. At this moment I was being scolded for tripping, again.

"Everyone…take a break." Madam Giry said finally.

The girls let out a happy sigh and scattered into their groups. I started walking around aimlessly, trying to find a group to join.

"Your joking!" Lilith, a true Ballerina Rat, squealed.

"It's a legend," Courtney sighed. Courtney was a real snob. The 'popular' girl.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked innocently.

A few of the girls parted and let me stand in the circle.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Lilith said, irritated.

"Ever hear of it?" Courtney asked.

"Uh, no," I said lamely. I really was dying to be excepted by anyone. Sadly, I had no talent to show off.

Courtney brushed a few loose strands of her short blonde hair away from her sparkling blue eyes. "Good thing you haven't. You'd be _terrified_." She smirked.

I gave a nervous laugh. "It's only a story." I defended.

"All right, if you must know. It's an old legend. There is a man, no a ghost, living under the Opera stage." Courtney was being a little over dramatic in my opinion.

I laughed again.

"Don't laugh! He's a known killer. He has a punjab lasso that he uses on anyone he dislikes. Or someone who doesn't do as their told." Lilth said in a squeaky voice. Her auburn hair was falling into her dark brown eyes.

"Let me finish!" Courtney snapped. "He hides in the shadows, sometimes stalking in the catwalks. He wears all black so no one notices him. The one way you know it's him is his white mask on the right side of his face."

I swallowed hard. "It can't be true. How can anyone live under the stage of an Opera House? How does he eat?"

"It is true! Madam Giry, isn't the Phantom real?" Lilith asked the ballet teacher.

"Oh, my dear, I do not know. It is a silly rumor. Their always adding to it. Some say that when he hears his angel sing he will return to Box 5." She let out a laugh. "Don't be worrying about it."

"But do you believe he's real?" Courtney pressed.

Madam Giry let out a sigh. "I really do not know. It is a posibility." With that she left.

"See, Madam Giry doesn't think he's real," I pointed out.

"She never said that! She seemed to know quite a bit if you ask me." Lilth snapped.

"Whatever," I turned and walked away. The truth is, the story did give me the chills. Madam Giry's answer didn't reassure me at all.

I passed many tight circles of ballet girls gossiping about everything. I left the stage and headed to my room to change. I couldn't stand the flimsy white dress we were instructed to wear to rehersal.

On my way to the room I passed a door where I heard Mama singing 'Think of Me' with her voice instructer. I believe his name is Monsiuer Reyer. But I couldn't be positive.

As I walked through the dark hallways and uneasiness settled over me. To relieve my fear I quietly sang to myself. I don't think I'm a very good singer, but Mama said that my voice sounds as pure as crystal and with some training I might be the next Prima Donna. As if.

No one pays any attention to me. When around Mama and Papa I even feel left out, lost. I hate how they keep secrets from me. Before we moved, Mama would always rush me to my room when their was someone at the door. I wasn't allowed to come out until given permission. I felt like I was being punished for someone coming over. Papa explained that this was for my safety. Someone might remember my face and tell someone about me. I had no clue what he was talking about, but I had a feeling it had to do with my real father.

When I reached my room I quickly pulled on a plain baige dress. I always refuse to wear something with ruffles and sparkles. Draws way too much attention. I prefer to be alone, but really would like someone to confide in some time. I have a journel where I do write down my thoughts and fears. Mama told me I was a lovely girl and I'd make friends in time. Whenever she says this I give a sarcastic remark.

I continued singing random songs as I wandered the halls.

_Crap, _I thought to myself, _I'm lost!_

Sure enough no matter which way I turned I had no idea where I was. This Opera house is too big for my liking. I raised a hand to the right side of my face. I have this horrid rash there. I've had it since I was born. It'll itch so I'll scratch it, causing it to itch worse so I'll scratch harder, finally I stop and put this special cream which dulls the stinging pain.

"Gah!" I fell to the floor. I had run into a door. A door? What's that doing here? It was hidden in the shadows. I tried to open it, to my pleasure it was unlocked. I looked in and found a stoney hallway leading into inky blackness.

Bravely I took a step into the hallway.


End file.
